


Spankings, Jinxes and Warm Soapy Water

by KahtyaSofia



Series: Captain's Blog - S2 [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: Sleeper, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is trying to clean the tape adhesive from the SUV mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spankings, Jinxes and Warm Soapy Water

"Goodnight, Jack," Tosh called before she shrugged on her coat, grabbed her purse and headed for the door to the Hub.

"Night, Tosh," Jack called back, and watched her retreating back in the mirror that hung in the corner of his office. Ianto had installed it, just so Jack would have a clear view of the Hub from his desk's new location.

When he had initially returned, his first thought had been to move his desk from where Gwen had placed it back to its original location, because it gave him a clear view of both entrances. It was an old habit of an old warrior; never sit with your back to a door. One morning he had come up through the hatch to find Ianto installing the mirror, and angling it to give a clear view through the Hub to the cog door. It had worked so well, Jack had left the desk where it was.

Thinking of Ianto, Jack realized he hadn't heard his voice or movements in quite awhile. He found himself curious as to what Ianto had gotten himself up to. He couldn't have gone home, he always came in to check on Jack, one last time, before he took himself off. If Jack let him go home, that was. Sometimes he even left with Ianto. Most of the time, they just sat in the quietness of the Hub and talked.

Turning to his computer screen, Jack called up the CCTV in different locations that he knew Ianto to frequent. No sign of him in the tourist office, the galley, or the archives. On a hunch, Jack pulled up the view of the parked SUV and sure enough, there was Ianto, sans suit jacket, sleeves rolled above his elbows, as he scrubbed diligently at the wing mirror of the vehicle. Jack smiled to himself, remembering the earlier exchange of heated words over his duct taping of the CB aerial to the mirror, and the resulting 'disconcertingly sticky' residue.

Jack closed his view of the CCTV and left his desk, heading for the SUV parking bay.

~*~

"Need any help?" Jack asked, as he approached Ianto where he stood, trying to soften the residual tape adhesive with a warm, soapy sponge.

"No, Sir," Ianto said stiffly. "Not using duct tape on the wing mirror, in the first, place would have been very helpful. Too late now, I suppose."

Ignoring Ianto's jibe, Jack bent and picked up the second sponge from the bucket of water at Ianto's feet. He doused the second side of the mirror to start loosening the adhesive, then suddenly had a better idea.

"Are the military feeling duly chastised, Sir?" Ianto asked with a small smile.

Jack felt himself scowl. "I'm far from finished with them."

"Were they at all able to provide satisfactory explanations for why there were nuclear weapons stored everywhere across the country? Under very dubious security measures, and without Torchwood's knowledge?"

"Not yet. I doubt I'll ever get a 'good' answer, but I'm damn sure going to get some good apologies."

"And if they remain unapologetic about nearly causing the end of the world?"

"I'm going to administer some very severe spankings."

Jack saw Ianto raise an eyebrow at this. "And that will punish them, how?"

Jack smiled. "I'm not talking about the good, 'Jack Harkness' kind, like the ones I give you." He was rewarded with a delicate blush. "I'm talking about the painful and humiliating 'Torchwood' kind." Jack leaned over to refresh his sponge in the bucket.

After a long stretch of silence, Jack heard Ianto sigh. "Is there some sort of training course you can send Gwen to, in order to stop this disturbing pattern she has of being taken hostage every other mission?"

Jack laughed heartily. "I had that same thought myself. That girl must be jinxed."

"Or she likes the post-rescue care and concern she gets from you afterward."

"Ianto," Jack admonished softly.

Ianto didn't look the least bit contrite.

Jack flicked the sponge in his hand lightly in Ianto's direction, sprinkling droplets of water on his shirt. "Oops," Jack said in mock innocence.

"Sir," Ianto said slowly, rolling his eyes and reaching for a towel to dab gently at the spots of dampness. "Please try to keep the water either in the bucket or on the mirror."

Jack bent to submerge his sponge back in to the bucket. When he drew it out, water ran from it in loud splashes, and Jack made no effort to keep it contained within the bucket.

Ianto jumped backward quickly, but was unable to evade the deluge completely. "Damn it, Jack!" Ianto exclaimed, throwing his own sponge back in to the bucket. "Is it too much to ask for you to be careful with anything?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ianto!" Jack exclaimed, feigning contrition. He stepped forward to where Ianto now stood, looking down at his soaked shoes. "Here, let me help you," Jack said as he slapped his sponge against Ianto's chest and let the water soak through his shirt.

"Bloody hell, Jack!" Ianto exclaimed, stepping back further until his back was against the fender of the SUV.

"Oh, let me get that for you." Jack persisted, pursuing Ianto. This time, when he placed the sponge on Ianto's chest, he squeezed out the rest of the water so that it ran down his chest and into his trousers. "I think it's a lost cause. You're going to have to get out of those wet clothes."

Jack smiled wickedly at Ianto's gaping expression. He stepped forward to press himself against Ianto's body and immediately began to loosen and remove his tie.

Ianto's shoulders slumped in defeat as he realized Jack's game, as well as his inability to resist it. "Perhaps we should go inside so I can change?"

"Oh, no," Jack said, with mock seriousness. "I'll get you dried off and warmed up, no problem."

Ianto sighed and smiled.

Jack pressed himself all along the line of Ianto's body, pressing him into the fender of the SUV. He ran his hands up and down Ianto's wet shirtfront. He lowered his head and captured Ianto's mouth with his own, and plundered with his tongue. He felt Ianto react immediately by wrapping his fingers around the back of Jack's neck.

He unfastened the buttons of Ianto's shirt. Jack ran his hands over the bare skin of Ianto's chest as he exposed it. Tearing his lips from Ianto's mouth, he sank his teeth gently in to the tender flesh of his throat, sucked gently, then flicked his tongue along the sensitive flesh.

Jack heard Ianto's loud moan in response to his hot mouth. He placed open-mouthed kisses along Ianto's neck until he reached his ear. Jack sucked the soft lobe into his mouth and grazed it lightly with his teeth. When Jack felt Ianto shiver, he flicked his tongue along and into the delicate shell of his ear. He was rewarded by loud gasps and the feel of Ianto's fingers digging in to his shoulders.

His fingers were impatient as they tore Ianto's shirt down his arms. Jack tossed it aside and spun Ianto around, then used his body to press him tightly up against the SUV. Ianto braced himself on the hood without any protest against Jack's rough treatment of him.

He ran his hands down Ianto's naked back, then up again to his shoulders. Jack leaned down and ran his tongue up the length of Ianto's spine. He didn't make contact with actual skin, but instead skimmed along just above, stimulating the downy-like hairs he found there. When he reached the base of Ianto's neck he was rewarded with one of the most violent shivers he'd ever felt from Ianto. His gasp was not followed by the usual sigh. Jack reveled in the fact that he had caused Ianto to stop breathing.

He leaned down again and retraced the same path with the tip of his tongue, this time lightly exhaling as he progressed, adding the heat of his breath to the stimulation.

Ianto groaned loudly as he shivered, his entire frame convulsed. When Jack reached his shoulders, he sank his teeth in to the tendon at the back of Ianto's neck. If he hadn't been pressing Ianto's hips into the SUV with his own, Ianto would have collapsed to the ground.

Jack moved his mouth to lay hot kisses along Ianto's shoulders and back. He reached around their bodies and unfastened Ianto's belt and trousers, then plunged his hand in, to take the ever increasing erection in to his grip.

Ianto's grip on the SUV's fender tightened. "Oh, God, Jack!" Ianto cried out, his hips flexing in reaction. Jack dragged his mouth to Ianto's ear and thrust his tongue in deep, drinking in the scent and taste of him.

Jack pulled back, looked down at Ianto, and smiled. "I really want to get you into some warm, soapy water. Follow me in to the shower?"

Ianto nodded, breathing heavily. "Lead the way!"

~*~

The small bathroom was illuminated by the ambient Hub lighting. The usual soft blue glow created just the right mood, as Jack ran the sudsy sea sponge over Ianto's chest. They stood facing away from the hot spray, Jack held Ianto back against his chest with an arm wrapped around his body. Ianto had long ago tipped his head back to rest on Jack's shoulder. His lips were parted and his eyes were closed, and Jack watched as pleasure ghosted over his face with each stroke of the sponge.

Jack looked down the length of Ianto's body. The white suds he was sponging onto Ianto covered him from chin to groin. He had saturated the sponge with shower gel and now, spread it along Ianto's pale skin in slow circles. Jack caressed Ianto's ear with his tongue and heard his answering groan. He moved down to the tendon on the back of Ianto's neck and grazed his teeth along it and was rewarded with a shudder. Jack moved his hand that held the sponge lower, until he was caressing Ianto's rigid cock. He knew the suds were soft, but they contrasted with the slight abrasiveness of the sponge.

Feeling Ianto flex his hips into the sponge, Jack repeatedly caressed Ianto's erection. He dipped a little lower and continued his ministrations on Ianto's balls. Without warning, Jack spun Ianto around so that their chests pressed together.

Jack kissed him deeply, stroking Ianto's tongue with his own. At the same time, he began to run the soapy sponge up and down Ianto's back and buttocks. Ianto pressed his hard cock in to Jack's throbbing erection. They moaned in to one another's mouths. Jack ran the sponge up over Ianto's shoulders, and back again. He felt Ianto's arms snake around his body, pressing their chests even tighter together.

Jack dropped the sponge and wrapped his arms around Ianto. They continued to kiss one another deeply, until Jack finally pulled back.

He spun Ianto back around and pressed him into the wall of the shower. Jack bit the back of Ianto's neck and reached down to smooth the soapsuds between the cheeks of his firm ass. The younger man pressed his cheek to the tile and groaned. Jack inserted first one finger, then a second, into the tight opening of Ianto's body.

Jack felt Ianto pressing back in to him. He worked his fingers in and out of his warm body.

"Jesus, Jack!" Ianto sighed against the shower wall as he continued to press himself in to Jack's hand.

"Are you ready for my cock inside of you?" Jack whispered, leaning into Ianto's ear. He continued to fuck Ianto's compliant body with his fingers.

"Yes. Yes," Ianto hissed. "I want to feel you inside of me. Please, Jack!"

If Jack hadn't already been dying to press himself into Ianto's body, the gently worded plea sent him over the edge. He removed the fingers that had been embedded inside of Ianto, and replaced them with the head of his engorged cock. He wrapped his arms underneath Ianto's and looped them back over his shoulders. With a sharp thrust of his hips, Jack sheathed himself inside of Ianto's body. He pressed his mouth to Ianto's ear and said, in a low, gravelly voice, "Is that what you wanted, Ianto?"

"God, yes!"

Jack barely heard the reply over the sound of the flowing water, and his own blood rushing in his ears. But he clearly saw Ianto mouth the words, as he tipped his head back to rest on Jack's shoulder.

All words ceased, being replaced by groans and moans and heavy breathing. Jack closed his eyes and lost himself in the sensations of being inside of Ianto's body. Tight. Hot. Receptive. When he came back to himself he realized he was chanting into Ianto's ear. "Ianto. Beautiful Ianto. You feel so good. My gentle, elegant Ianto."

Jack could tell by the expression on Ianto's face that he was listening to Jack's words. His responsive body continued to press back and down against Jack's every thrust.

"I'm coming. God, Ianto, I'm coming!"

As Jack's shudders subsided, he pulled himself free of Ianto's body. Jack spun him around to face him, and kissed him deeply. Their tongues met and danced and dueled. Jack could feel Ianto's still erect cock against his belly.

He pulled Ianto more fully under the spray of the shower then reached down between their bodies. Jack wrapped his fingers around Ianto and began to stroke his erection.

Jack could tell this wasn't going to take long. There was really no need for him to move at all as Ianto took over, thrusting himself in and out of Jack's fist. The hot water from the shower came down over and around them, washing away the suds. Ianto grasped Jack's shoulders with firm fingers, and continued to pump himself in to Jack's hand.

He knew Ianto was coming when the rhythm of his thrusts faltered. Jack heard harsh gasps in his ear, and Ianto's hands on his shoulders clenched reflexively. In mere seconds, Jack felt the heat of Ianto's come mixing with the heat of the water. He wrapped his arms around Ianto's sagging frame and laughed softly against his temple.

"You and warm soapy water definitely go together."


End file.
